


Galar's Greatest

by littlebluewhalen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Galar - Freeform, Gen, OC, OC Adventure, This is for a friend!, there will be more parts to it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluewhalen/pseuds/littlebluewhalen
Summary: Ronie, the World Champion, has caught wind of a certain champion in Galar who's been undefeated for ten years. Will she be able to defeat him, or will he retain his title?
Kudos: 4





	Galar's Greatest

The woman stepped off the plane gently, stopping for a moment to stretch her arms wide, feeling the pops in all of her joints, and letting out a contented sigh. After almost a complete day of travelling, she was finally in the Galar region. A part of her mind wondered if it would have been better if she’d ridden on Gyrados instead of deciding to take planes, but she wasn’t anticipating all of the delays. 

Shaking her head to rid her of her thoughts, she continued moving forward. She looked around; the airport was set in a city called Motostoke, and from what she could see, it was a huge, bustling city. Of course, she’d read up on Galar before she arrived. She was most interested in their giant Pokémon fights; Dynamaxing, was it?  
It had always looked so exciting, and she was excited to take part in it. What she didn’t know is if she could simply walk up to the “unbeatable” Champion and challenge him privately, or if there was some formality you had to go through to get to him.

Well, one way to find out. 

The woman rolled her luggage behind her as she followed her phone’s directions towards her hotel. She took in all the sights and sounds; the steam-powered technology was boggling her mind, and the cobblestone streets meshed with the modern shops in a way she wouldn’t have imagined. It was truly beautiful.  
She’d always loved travelling, not just to see the unique Pokémon in each region, but to see each region’s unique environments and technology. They were always so different, but amazing in their own right.

“Hop, watch out!” A voice yelled, and before she could turn towards it, she felt someone knocking into her luggage, and she whirled around in confusion, just to see a young boy with purple hair on the ground, rubbing his head. 

“Oh, are you alright?” The woman asked, bending down to help him up, ignoring her luggage for the moment.

“Sorry, mate.” He said embarrassedly, dodging her eyes. She simply smiled warmly at him; his accent was lovely. 

“Oh, it’s okay. Just watch where you’re going, alright? I’m sorry I didn’t see you either.” She replied easily. He looked at her then, most likely intrigued by her own accent.

“You voice is cool, and your hair is ace.” He said, and then blushed, like he hadn’t meant to say it. She laughed, and before she could say anything else, a girl with brown hair came running up to them, out of breath. 

“Hop, are you dense?! This is why you can’t run around all willy-nilly! I’m so sorry, ma’am.” The girl glared at her friend, who looked away again, and she sighed.

“Oh, it’s fine. Is everything okay though, kids? Why the hurry?” She inquired. 

“Oh, we’re all set, Hop is just impatient is all. But, still, we should get going. It was lovely to meet you! Love the hair!” The girl replied, then lightly shoved her friend, who saluted the woman, and off they were.

“Guess this color was a good choice, then.” The woman said to herself, pushing her wine-red hair back over her shoulder. She had slightly wavy wine-red hair that brushed her shoulder blades, with lovely deep green eyes. She was dressed in her most comfortable attire; her big black hoodie with black track pants and her slides. 

Shaking herself to rid the thoughts rattling around her mind, she picked her luggage back up and carried on towards the hotel, not expecting it to be as incredibly packed as it was. She stepped into the lobby and immediately faced the backs of people who were just standing around. She tried to step on her tip-toes to see around them, and she caught a glimpse of that same purple hair.

“How dare you two beat Team Yell! We’ll stomp you out of the challenge so our Marnie can claim her rightful Champion title!” 

The woman raised an eyebrow, and she started to gently push her way through the crowd to see just what was going on and if she needed to put a stop to it. To her surprise, once she made it to the front, she was just met with grown men dressed up as old punk band members running through the crowd and out the door, and the kids she stumbled upon earlier at the front desk, talking with some other kids, before they all got onto the elevator. She shrugged and checked in herself.

“What’s your name, madame?” “Ah, I’ve got your reservation right here! What brings you to Budew hotel? Watching the Gym Challenge?” The receptionist asked politely. 

“No, I’m just here to take a trip around Galar. I travel a lot. Might challenge the Champion, who knows.” She replied with a teasing smile, handing her ID and credit card over to the man. Once the man saw her ID his eyes widened in recognition.

“Oh! Ronie yes – ah, yes! I don’t know if you’ll be able to challenge the Champion with the Gym Challenge going on, but, it’s nice to have you anyway.” The receptionist stumbled over his words, looking at her with wide, reverent eyes. 

“Oh, I’m not in any rush. Thank you!” She responded pleasantly, grabbing her room key and walking into the elevator. She couldn’t wait to just lay down in a bed and relax.   
Tomorrow, she’d explore a bit, and find a place to let her Pokémon out of their pokeballs. Sometimes she wish she’d had a smaller team so they could be out in the room with her, but, well…  
Really, not any one of her Pokémon would fit in this small room.

“Well, goodnight, guys.” She said airily, kissing her pokeballs lightly, falling on her bed and conking out. 

/

Ronie quickly learned how big of a deal the Gym Challenge was here, and, more specifically, how big of a deal the Champion was. And of course he was; I mean, he was ten years undefeated. He’d made a name for himself amongst other regions as well. Which is precisely why she was here in the first place; she’d defeated every Champion (or at least, the highest-ranked battler in the region) and most Elite Four officials (for the regions that had them), purely for personal reasons. She never wanted the official title, she simply wanted to test her own abilities. That didn’t mean that she didn’t earn a reputation, however; she was known over the internet and in most leagues as the World Champion. She was the one to beat.

Ronie was 21 now, and she had been around Pokémon for most of her life. She never really knew what she’d wanted to do, so she did a bit of everything: she’d been a professor’s assistant, she’d done some contests in Sinnoh and Hoenn, she’d learned a bit about being a pokedoctor. Really though, she fell in love with travelling, learning and even helping breeders. But now, within the last couple years, she had really enjoyed battling and forging that connection with her Pokémon, and now she was simply testing her own strength. From what she knew about Leon, she could tell that they were kind of similar in that way; they’d both been doing this for a long time and were skilled in their craft. They were both also immensely proud of their teams. 

.....

She couldn’t wait to crush him. 

It had been a month since she landed in Galar and she was taking her time working through the region. She was here as a tourist, a traveler, and was hiking her way through the hills and valleys, occasionally stopping in for a rest at different cities.   
What intrigued her the most, however, was The Wilds. It was fascinating that the Galar had an entire protected, undeveloped expanse of land, smack-dab in the middle of the region. This is where everyone trained, and Ronie had encountered some of the strongest wild Pokémon ever. Of course, they were still no match for her team. Speaking of which…

“Amaterasu! Come back girl!” She yelled out, stopping her Arcanine from running after a wild Pidove. Her Arcanine looked back at her and barked, bounding back over to her. Ronie laughed as she jumped up on her hind legs to lick her face, and she had to push the giant dog away. 

“Alright, down, down. Go play, we’re about to eat in a bit.” She responded, patting her partner Pokémon on the head. Amaterasu yipped and ran away, going to chase down her Hydreigon, who growled playfully.

Ronie smiled lightly as Gyrados coiled around her. She leant up against him and pat his tough scales tenderly. He rumbled in response, and she supposed it was time to set up a camp. She sighed and stretched a bit, pitching her tent and bringing out the cooking supplies. 

“What are we in the mood for tonight, Luxray?” She asked the big cat next to her, who purred and stuck her nose into her trainer’s bag, rooting around in it. The large blue and black cat pulled out a pack of sausages and some spices, and Ronie shrugged.   
“Yeah, why not. Now go on, I have to start up the fire and pick out the berries, and I’m not going to let you sneak off with any of them!” She playfully shooed her Luxray away, who was already trying to sneak a Pecha berry. Luxray tittered a laugh, as much as she could, and ran away. Ronie set to making her curry, watching her Pokémon play or rest all around her, ad felt a happy contentment settle in her chest.

“Dinner time, everyone!” She called, and everyone immediately dropped what they were doing and ran over as she dished out the bowls to everyone, chuckling as her friends wolfed their meals down. Later that night, as her Pokémon cuddled around her and she basked in their warmth and unconditional love, she thought that this is exactly where she was meant to be. She looked up at the stars, and all of her adventures and experiences flowed through her mind. And she thought, for a moment, that the night sky was looking back at her, too. 

/

It wasn’t until two weeks later when Ronie actually ran into Leon.   
And by ran into, she means, quite literally ran into.   
It’s always when she’s minding her own business, she thinks; here she is, walking through Hammerlocke, taking in the sights, when a very flustered man in a cape comes stumbling out of the gym doors, his back turned to her.

Quick as a flash, Ronie was on the floor, her bag and luggage splayed around her, as his hulking frame bumped into hers. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and before she could think anything rational, bright amber eyes filled her vision and her mind was turned to mud. She could hear a deafened sound somewhere in the background, but all she could think was just, 

_“Warm. They’re so warm.”_  
She was lost in the depths of his eyes and noticed the gold and hazel flecks spanning the oceans.

“Hello? Are you okay?”

“Oh my god Leon, you broke her.”

Wait. Leon?

Ronie snapped out of her trance forcefully, and she looked around, realizing that she was still on the ground, and two guys were standing over her, concerned. The tall one – really, really tall – noticed her shake herself, and offered her a hand, which she took. He pretty much hauled her up off of the ground, and in that fluid, strong motion, a flash appeared at her side, and suddenly Amaterasu was by her side, haunches raised, growling slightly. The man reeled back slightly, surprised at the sudden appearance of her partner pokemon, and the fact that her Arcanine was a bright golden color.

“Ame, heel,” She spoke suddenly, her voice firm, and her Pokémon immediately sat down beside her, not taking her eyes off the guys who – in her mind – hurt her owner. “You know better than that. Mr. Champion here wasn’t going to do anything to hurt me, right?” She aimed the question his way, while patting her Pokémon on the head. Leon then broke out in a giant grin, immediately understanding the bond between them. 

“Never! Nice accent, mate.” Leon replied, smiling at Ronie easily. She smiled back.

“You’re the ones with the accents,” she laughed, “Ame, return.” She glanced at her Pokémon, tapping the button on her pokeball, and turned fully towards the men. 

“I’m Ronie. It’s nice to meet you.” She introduced herself, sticking her hand out towards the men. The tall one with the dragon-themed clothes seemed to light up in recognition at the name, whereas Leon kept grinning, taking her hand and shaking it gleefully.

“I’m Leon, Galar’s Champion! This is Raihan, my friend and rival.” 

“I also run this gym,” Raihan responded casually, pointing behind him, “So, what brings you to Galar?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Leon, actually,” Ronie responded, glancing at the purple-haired man, “I came to challenge you.” He raised his eyebrows lightly. 

“Oh, are you partaking in the Gym Challenge?” He asked kindly, if a bit confused. Raihan snorted and rolled his eyes beside him, grinning.

“No,” Ronie asked, also lightly laughing, “I don’t want to be Champion, or anything. I just want to see if I can defeat you.” She explained. He nodded lightly, and Raihan added in, 

“Dude, that’s world champion Ronie Walacaster.” He nudged Leon playfully, and she watched as Leon’s face lit up in recognition.

“Oh! Oh, wow. Yes, absolutely – I’m always up and ready for a good battle! How about we get some dinner tonight first, though? I’ll also have to talk to the challenge panel to make sure it’s alright…” Leon trailed off, getting lost in his own thoughts. 

“First off, are you staying in Hammerlocke? This is my humble city, so I’d love to set you up in a hotel or something for the evening, especially if you’re hanging around to battle this one.” He offered kindly, smiling at her, before pulling out his phone and focusing on it.

“Uh, I can! I’ve mainly just been camping and hiking my way through the cities. I’ve been here for over a month now.” She replied, bending down to pick up her things. 

Purple hair flooded her vision as Leon helped her pick up her strewn-about luggage and bag. She tried not to watch his arms underneath his tight shirt, or the way his hair framed his face beautifully; she tried not to notice his toned legs or the way the cape flowed around him in a weirdly attractive way-

“Nice Arcanine, by the way; looked ace. Never seen one that gold, or that beautiful. Color me impressed.” 

“Thanks, Champion. Wait until you see her battle.” She joked, and he grinned at her effortlessly, and she tried not to feel the jump in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was more concrete than abstract, but I hope u still enjoyed :-)


End file.
